It happends
by smexy
Summary: Hinata is a shy girl with a crush on Naruto. However when Sasuke confess his love for her it gets complicated. It dosen't help that Kiba also confesses his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Well you will have to read…THERE MIGHT BE YAOI! If you do not like then please do not read or comment on it.

A girl with short blue hair sat in her class doodling on her paper. She had become a very well known artist in school and out of it. She was offered several scholarships to high rated schools. Her dream was to become an artist one-day because she loved it.

A shadow past over her shoulder causing her to look up. Her cheeks turned red when she saw who was looking at her artwork. It was a popular boy in school and he was a heart stopper for all the girls…except Hinata and her friend Tenten. He looked up and a small smile hit his face before he sat behind her next her crush Naruto Uzumaki.

" Okay class. I am going to be handing out this paper and I want you all to pair up into four people. I have decided this class needs to get along!" Her teacher started to pass out the paper.

" This will be due tomorrow! You have better finish it or else!" She paused for a minute, " In a matter of fact I better choose the people. She looked around the class and took out a clipboard…liking the tip of the pen and giving smirk that scared most students.

" OKAY! First team will be…Sakura, Hinata, naruto and…Sasuke." There was some moaning and cries from the girls. Hinata's eyes grew big. She was going to be with Naruto her secret crush…but also Naruto likes Sakura so…Buts Sakura likes Naruto…

This went on for about five more minutes until the bell rang for the next class to go on. Hinata quickly stood up to leave but bumped into Sasuke dropping her art book.

" Oh I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed and quickly left the room to her next class. Sasuke looked at the disappearing back of the girl. He looked down to see that she had dropped her book and picked it up. A smile crept up onto his pink lips as he walked out the door to be tackled by crazy fan girls!

He dogged them right from left to left then to right and back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings Hinata and Sasuke

Warnings: If you have ever read a story I made their will be perverted ness!

Chapter Two: The return of a loss object!

Hinata sat into her next class waiting for her best friend in the whole wide world! Tenten …was the name, They had known each other longer then she had known Kiba and Shino. She was getting bored so she went to pull out her art book. Her hand searched but then a flash back popped into her head and then a little squeak came out of her lush lips. She must have dropped it when she had bumped into Sasuke Uchiha.

" I have to go get it." Hinata said in a quiet voice.

" Get what…This?" A cool voice that sounded like a bell came from behind her. It felt very close to her ear. A blush crept on to her face as she turned around. She was met with a pair of coal eyes and a handsome face with a perfect smile. He handed her velvet blue art book back, as he did so his hand lightly brushed her hand.

" Thankyou…I was looking for that." She bowed her head and he smiled. It felt weird sitting there and Sasuke staring down at her…down…down…

" What do you think your doing Uchiha?" a harsh voice came from behind the raven-haired boy. A girl with two buns on her head and a cute panda shirt on asked…well more like demanded. A light pink blush was painted on his ivory skin.

" Nothing." He mumbled and walked to his desk next to Neji Hyuga. Tenten glared at the raven head and then sat next to a confused Hinata.

" What did he do?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. Tenten looked at her shy friend the glared again at the Uchiha.

" He was looking down your shirt." Tenten said with venom. A blush crept on to her face that turned redder by the second.

" WHAT!" A voice could be heard from behind them. The two girls looked behind to see a fired up Neji glaring at a surprised Sasuke.

" Now Neji…" Sasuke started.

" SASUKE UCHIHA IN THE HALL NOW!" Neji dragged his friend out of the class and out of sight and hearing range.

" You think your cousin could hear us?" Tenten asked in a quiet face. There was a light shade of pink plastered on the bun haired girl's cheeks. Hinata knew Tenten had a crush on Neji since they were in middle school.

" I hope not." Hinata said thinking of how protective her cousin was over her. The door opened a few minutes later and they reentered as though nothing had happened. They sat back down and Sasuke quickly glared at Tenten and Tenten glared back then Neji glared at Sasuke and then the Teacher entered!

" STOP GLARING! It's time to start this class children." Orochimaru was one of the scariest teachers Hinata had ever seen right Next to Sasuke's older brother Itachi. The class went by smoothly and then the bell rang for lunch. Hinata got up with Tenten and before they had left the room, a piece of paper slipped into her hand by none other then Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: stuff that is stuff and Yaoi some of it and other stuff like last chapter.

Chapter 3: Invitation to Uchiha's house

Hinata walked away side glancing at the Uchiha who winked at her. A blush was immediately placed on to her soft cheeks. She felt weird when Sasuke did that. She was confused at how he looked at her today…usually he…wait she never really actually talked to him. She was even more confused then before she had thought the other mind thinking…I'm confused.

A Tenten who did not want to be late for her P.E. class pulled her along. She liked watching Neji do his sports and exercises. A little obsessed but that was her and Hinata didn't want it any other way. Thinking about the class Hinata's crush was in that class too. A red blush was put onto her pale cheeks when she thought of him.

" So Hinata when did you start talking to Uchiha?" Tenten asked walking a little faster and staring at her watch.

" Well…I…um…this morning…I guess." Hinata said shyly as she was dragged into the gym and to the locker rooms. Tenten stripped down to her bra and sparkly panties. Hinata blushed.

" Oh you like?" Tenten asked smiling.

" Did you get a new job working the corner?" A girl from behind asked. It was another popular. Sakura Haruno, Hinata really didn't have an opinion because she had never spoken to her.

" No. But I bet you know all the best spots to go." Tenten said flicking the pink hair girl off. The girl glared and walked off to somewhere else.

" I hate that Bitch!" Tenten screamed, " She was jealous of my panties." This made Hinata laugh and giggle. Hinata took off her pants that hugged her curvy hips and legs. Then her shirt was gone showing big soft round breast. This made Tenten blush a little.

" What is it Tenten?" Hinata asked looking at her friend.

" You were born lucky Hinata, nice big boobies and a nice body and a cute face. You are hot…Tell you the truth if you were more confident and wore latest outfits you would be popular to." Tenten said stuffing her clothes in the locker.

" Naw…I wouldn't want to be. I'm happy the way I am. What is popularity anyway?" Tenten smiled and squeezed her friend tight and then did this weird thing with her legs.

" Have to pee. Be right back." Tenten was gone to release her full blatter. Hinata thought it was a good time to read what Sasuke wrote. She pulled out the folded up piece of paper and opened it.

_Hinata, Come over to my house so we can work on our project together. Read the map and you'll be fine._

Sasuke

Hinata threw the paper into her backpack as she saw Tenten walk back.

" Ready Hinata?" Hinata nodded as Tenten pulled her away for there class.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Stuff

A/N Thanks for reviewing my chapters!

Chapter 4: Enter Kiba and Shino

Hinata sat next to Tenten on the floor with Tenten waiting for Gai sensei. That teacher was something else. He likes to where spandex that hugs him…every time he moves IT moves! Also his eyebrows looked almost ALIVE! He was much scarier looking then Orochimaru.

" Hinata…There is Naruto." Tenten whispered into Hinata's now red ears. Down the gym was a blonde boy in the school colors of Orange and blue. He was bouncing on a boy with a dog like appearance. There was another guy next to them more quiet. Then there was Rock Lee and Gaara, they had been going out since freshmen year.

Naruto had been Hinata's crush since past middle school, Ever since first kindergarten. Unfortunately he never noticed her more then a friend. She had first become a friend in middle school. He was everything she wanted funny, outgoing, and caring.

" HINATA!" While she was thinking Kiba had snuck up on her and gave her a bear hug.

" Ka. Kiba I can't breathe." Hinata squealed

" Oh sorry about that." Kiba let go and smiled. His dog popped out of his jacket and barked.

" Akamaru" Hinata smiled petting the small pup. The dog licked her hand with care. Shino walked up behind Kiba and stayed there.

" Hello…Hinata." He said and moved his glasses up. His voice wasn't monotone but sometimes it felt like he had no emotion in it.

" Hey Shino! Oh I saw this new bug on sale at Marks…if you want to check it out." Hinata knew her friend liked to play with bugs ever since first grade when a butterfly flew on Her head and she started to scream bloody murder.

" That sounds good." Was his only word before he stopped talking. Hinata was suddenly lifted off her feet by none other then Naruto…her crush.

" Hey Hinata." Naruto yelled. Hinata turned bright red.

" NA nanananana ruto!" Hinata stumbled over his name. Naruto put on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Sorry Hinata. I couldn't resist making you squeal." He smiled and clapped hands with Tenten. He put his hand out for Kiba but was met with a glare.

" Whats wrong with you?" Naruto asked giving dog boy a confused look. Kiba only scrubbed his nose and patted his puppy that whined. Tenten was no fool! She knew exactly what was going on. Kiba liked Hinata since he met her. Tenten giggled and Kiba turned a little pink on his cheeks. Hinata was confused and was saved by the teacher who ran in and his THING bouncing around.

" Okay! Sorry I'm late! Laps around the track and makes it fast so we can start!" He screamed.

By the end of the class Hinata was dead tired. He was a real slave driver. Not only that Lee was converted into a mini Gai! It scared Hinata that kids that will come were going to have Lee as a teacher then he is going to convert someone!

It hurt Hinata to think about it so she stopped thinking about it. Those poor kids…O well Author doesn't care so who cares?

It was the end of the day and Hinata felt a little nervous to be going to Sasuke Uchiha's house. He was so different today, he had even taken the time to say hello in fourth period. As she walked she felt someone behind her. She turned around to be met by Kiba, her friend.

" Hey Kiba." Hinata smiled and stopped walking so he could catch up.

" Hey um Hinata." Kiba was blushing and turning red.

" What is wrong Kiba." Hinata asked concerned. Kiba cleared his throat and walked closer to Hinata. He picked up ivory soft hands in his and opened his mouth.

" HINATA…Will you go out with me?" Kiba asked in a loud voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Naruto

Warnings: stuff

Chapter 5: Sasuke's house…

Hinata stood shocked at what her best friend asked. She turned pink then pale. Her mind was buzzing of different things to say and what he would think…and why now was this happening to her.

" Hinata…did you hear me?" Kiba asked confused. He let her ivory hands slip out of his hands. He looked closely to her face and then sighed to himself.

" I know you have a crush on Naruto. Forget about him he likes …Sakura you know. Hinata was taken back by those cruel truthful words. Hinata knew Naruto liked Sakura but she liked Sasuke…Almost a triangle thing lol.

Kiba looked sorry that he had said that to her. He rubbed the back of his head then looked up to the sky. Hinata stood there thinking.

" How about this Hinata. You think about it and come and tell me your answer." He started to walk away. He stopped but didn't turn around.

" I am sorry I said that about Naruto and Sakura. See you at school tomorrow." He walked off and Hinata was a little relaxed. She didn't want to go to Sasuke's house now. Unfortunately her teacher wanted the project due tomorrow…Beezzy.

Picking up her feet she started to walk towards Sasuke's house. The map was nicely detailed and thoughts ran through her head like if he was a good artist and then her mind went back to Kiba then to Naruto and Sakura. She turned a corner and she was mildly surprised.

SASUKE'S HOUSE WAS A HUG MANSION! She was mildly surprised only because she didn't know Sasuke was rich. Hinata's house was huge as well. In fact she lived like the Shoma family in the graphic novel Fruits basket.

She slowly approached the house and her heartbeat was thumping and her mind was full of thoughts. She reached the front door in seconds and she looked to her right and saw a little doorbell. Her finger pushed down and the Titanic theme song could be heard. She was a little startled but then a blush came on her cheeks. _Is Sasuke gay? _Her mind was thinking dirty thoughts. _Well Sasuke and Naruto seem to be close but doesn't Naruto like Sakura? _

" Are you going to stand there all day or are you going in?" Sasuke asked. Hinata was startled and she jumped a little back. A quick smile was on his face but quickly disappeared when a high pitched voice was behind Hinata.

" SASUKE!" Sakura had the sluttish clothes on and make up that made her look like a hooker. Hinata looked to the floor but then Naruto came up behind Hinata and poked her side. A small giggled was out of her lips and a grin was on the tanned boy's face.

" Hey Hinata." Naruto smiled and shook hands with Sasuke.

" Dobe…you brought the slut." Sasuke said. Hinata felt like she didn't belong here.

" Sasuke you better watch it…Teme" naruto glared and then the blonde was in the Uchiha's house. Hinata followed Naruto then Sasuke then Sakura who was teasing Sasuke about the slut joke.

" Hey aren't you friends with that slut Tenten?" Sakura asked looking at Hinata. Hinata felt angry about the rude comment to her friend.

" Yes I'm friends with Tenten." Hinata couldn't help but have a sarcastic tone of voice.

" Oh…so you work with her then." There was a loud smacking after the pink hair girl spilled the sentence. Hinata couldn't believe what was happening. Sasuke glared at Sakura with such hatred it scared Hinata a little.

" Don't you ever shut up!" Sasuke was in a pissed mood and Sakura was shocked and tears spilled from her eyes.

" But Sasuke." She whined and ran out the door. Naruto walked back in from wherever he was. There was a ramen bowel in his hand so he must have been in the kitchen.

" What I miss?" Naruto asked clueless. Sasuke smirked and sat on a near by couch.

" Nothing much. Just happy Sakura left." Sasuke said smiling. Hinata stood rooted in to the same spot. Her heart raced as the replay of the smack went into her head over and over again. Tenten would have given anything to see that. Also because Sasuke was the one who smacked her across her face.

" Hinata what are you doing standing over there for? Come join us." Naruto said setting his bowl down. Hinata blushed and walked over to the only available seat left.

It was right Next to none other then Sasuke Uchiha whose eyes seemed a little bit lighter. He smiled at her and pulled out a shiny bell. Naruto's eyes were on Hinata and Sasuke a glint passed through his eyes. Sasuke looked at the blonde and smirked. He let his ivory hand ring the bell twice.

Shortly after a little women dressed in a maid's outfit came in.

" Yes master?" The lady sounded rally nice and had such a sweet voice. Sasuke turned his head to Hinata and his light pink lips parted.

" Would you like something?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blushed a little.

" No…thankyou." She bowed to Sasuke and the Maid. Sasuke looked hurt but then turned to the lady.

" Please bring two green teas and a glass of milk please." Sasuke said and the maid bowed. Naruto smiled and finished his bowl of ramen. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto looked confused and then the unexpected happened. Sasuke picked up Hinata's ivory hands and placed them his.

" Hinata I would like to go out with you?" He looked into her eyes and she knew he was serious. A big blush was on her face and Naruto looked shocked and the bowl in his hands fell and shattered to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Stuff okay.

A/N: I would like to remind you still that there is um…boy on boy relationships so please don't comment bad things about that.

Chapter 6: Hinata's answer!

Hinata sat there red as a beat and heart pounding. Did Sasuke just ask her out? Her, a shy girl who mumbles and never sticks up for herself. Her face was getting redder by the minute and Sasuke's eyes did not waver and Naruto was they're staring like a fool.

She did the only thing she could do at that moment…faint.

" Hinata. Are you okay were you sick with a fever?" Sasuke had a worried face on him as he pulled out the bell and rang it five times. A lady came running in with a new maid who held a stretcher.

" Take her to my room. I'll join you shortly." Sasuke said placing Hinata on the white thing.

" Yes Sir." The ladies walked fast through the doors that went to the stairs. Naruto stood up ready to chase the maids but Sasuke grabbed his hand.

" Naruto don't you have a floor to clean?" Sasuke asked and smirked. Naruto pouted his lips but Sasuke just poked him on the forehead.

" Teme!" Naruto said and walked to get the broom. Sasuke smirked and followed the maids that went through the door.

Hinata slowly fluttered her eyes opened and there in her face was Naruto smiling at her.

" Hey you finally up there." Naruto said sitting back on to a chair by the bed, which was really soft.

" NANANANA Naruto chan!" Hinata scrambled and pulled the blankets over mouth and her face was a new shade of red that amazed Sasuke.

" Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked with a curious face.

" Yes." Hinata said turning back to her regular ivory skin. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto with much jealousy.

" How are you feeling Hinata?" Sasuke asked in a voice that made all female drop.

" Sasuke Kun. I'm fine thanks." Hinata smiled kindly clearly not remembering anything about what happened earlier. Sasuke's cheeks turned a little pink and he moved his eyes so he looked out the window.

" Hey Sasuke, why the blush?" Naruto said in a teasing voice. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

" Yeah so what." Sasuke smirked as he threw piece of paper at his forehead.

" Hey. That was not nice." Naruto yelled. Hinata looked back and forth at the two glaring teens. Sasuke broke his glare and looked at Hinata and stopped glaring.

" Hinata…don't worry Hinata were just messing around." Sasuke smiled patting her head. Hinata looked up to him and nodded her head. Before Sasuke new it he was moving closer to Hinata and soon their noses touched and he placed his lips onto her soft pink ones.

Hinata felt weird electrically run through her as he moved his lips. She pushed him away and took in breath of air. Naruto stood shell-shocked and soon there was thump on the floor. Hinata felt her visions go black and she fell lightly on the uchiha's bed.

" Oh crap!" Sasuke said and took out his bell. The two maids came in and bowed.

" Please call The Hyuga clan and tell them there Heir is going to spend the night. Also take that thing on the floor and throw it in a closet or something." The two maids bowed and picked up Naruto and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Sakura

Warnings: stuff…

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7: Enter Itachi!

Naruto awoke in a dark space that seeped endless. HE started to feel around and his hand collided with something made of plastic. He kept moving and tried to get up then a blinding light hit him in his face.

" AWW DAMIT!" He covered his eyes and bonked his head on a low shelf.

" Naruto? What the hell are you doing in there? I told you the ramen is in the other pantry." Sasuke said closing the door again. Naruto stumbled out of the closet and glared at a mild surprise Sasuke.

" What did you do with Hinata?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke turned to him and gave him a stupid look.

" Naruto you're an idiot." Sasuke said before turning back and opening the fridge door.

" Don't give me that! Why did you ask Hinata out? I thought you were gay!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke gave him a surprised look.

" WHAT!" Sasuke yelled throwing a fork at the blonde. The blonde dodged it and threw up his hands.

" What was that for? I mean you never shown any interest in females so I thought you were you know…anyway… why did you ask Hinata out? She likes me." Naruto said and his tanned cheeks turned red. Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow and smirked at the blonde.

" Oh…I see whats up. You like Hinata too? Here I thought you were into sluts." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked surprised and was red in the face.

" What…SO WHAT IF I DO! YOU LIKE HER TOO. STOP TALKING ABOUT OUR FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads to the doorway too see a surprised Hinata. They both looked surprised and embarrassed due to their color of their cheeks.

" Hinata…How long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed and turned really red.

" Since Sasuke threw the fork at you." Hinata mumbled. Sasuke stood embarrassed.

" OH…that's a really long time." Naruto said turning even more red. The whole house was quiet and the three teens were in their own world and thoughts of what to say or do.

The silence was broken by a loud scream coming from the front door. It turned all three heads towards the noise.

" SASUKE! I'm HOMECOME OUT OF HIDING YOU BAD BOY!" A male voice screamed. Sasuke shivered and grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her to the kitchen pantry and quickly pushed Naruto in as well followed by himself.

" Sasuke who is that?" Hinata asked curious. Sasuke shivered and pulled her into a tight hug.

" My brother." Sasuke said it with much fear in his voice. Naruto was shivering as well.

" I thought you said he was with his boyfriend…that fish guy or the blonde guy?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer and Hinata was really confused. The light of the pantry door started to get brighter as the door opened. Sasuke put Hinata behind himself along with Naruto as the door slowly opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Stuff…

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8: My Brother!

Sasuke closed his eyes tight and cold sweat dripped from his forehead to his chin then to the floor.

" SASUKE!" Itachi screamed and embraced his younger brother. Sasuke shivered and pushed his brother away.

" Itachi! What are you doing back so soon?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and glazed with shock.

" Oh well I…What?" Itachi asked. Sasuke paled and his eyes looked like they wanted to pop.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Naruto shouted. Itachi moved his gaze from Sasuke to Naruto then to a confused Hinata.

" Naruto your hear! Let's play dress up!" Itachi smiled and grabbed the tanned hand of Naruto's.

" NOOOO! PLEASE NOT THAT!" Naruto retreated behind Hinata who was even more confused.

" Oh? What a pretty girl." Itachi smiled. Hinata looked up and blushed and bowed. Hinata couldn't help but look at what the man Itachi was wearing.

" Those underwear. My friend Tenten has a pair." Hinata said remembering the shiny underwear. Itachi looked horrified at her and then turned around then came back.

" THIS CAN"T BE! I MUST CHANGE THEM RIGHT AWAY!" Itachi started to pull down the undergarment.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto shouted. Itachi looked up with a confused look on his face.

" What are you talking about?" He asked with curiosity.

" You know what I'm talking about?" Naruto said pointing a finger at Itachi.

" Oh…the girl. It's okay she might like what she sees." Itachi smirked as he pulled the rest of the shiny down to his ankles and smirked. Sasuke covered Hinata's eyes with his hand.

" Stop messing with us and go dress." Sasuke said in a stern voice. Itachi smiled and then a light bulb went on.

" Oh I get it." He pulled the shiny off his ankles and twirled it on his finger as he left the kitchen.

" Sorry about that Hinata." Sasuke pulled his hand away from Hinata's eyes.

" That was strange…" Hinata giggled. Sasuke glanced up at the clock on the wall.

" OH CRAP! We are going to be late." Sasuke said grabbing an apple and he handed it to Hinata and gave a cup to Naruto.

" Thanks…" Hinata said tasting it.

" Sasuke thinks it's better if you eat in the morning. I love ramen Hinata." Naruto giggled as Sasuke pushed the two out the door and too his car.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: stuff

A/N: Thank you for reading

Chapter 9: Friends mutiny

Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's car and open the door for Hinata. Sasuke glared at the blonde who in return gave the raven-haired a smug smile.

" Thanks Naruto." Hinata said shyly. Naruto's cheek turned pink a little and Sasuke giggled at him.

" Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted.

" I didn't say anything…dobe!" Sasuke coolly got out of the car and helped Hinata out and linked elbows with her.

" I refuse to lose Naruto I will win Hinata's beautiful heart." Sasuke said in a determined voice. Hinata turned bright red and Naruto glared at the smirking raven-haired.

Kiba waited out the front door for Hinata to come to school. He glanced around the yard and a smile came to his face. It became a frown when he saw Hinata with Naruto and Sasuke.

" Hinata!" Kiba smiled and waved. Hinata looked like she was about to faint. The three guys who had asked her out surrounded her and she knew this was not going to be pretty. She wanted to slip away but Sasuke was holding onto her hand, which felt warm.

" Kiba." Naruto said smiling at his friend. Kiba looked confused at how close Sasuke and Naruto were to Hinata.

" What are you guys doing? You have Hinata like a hot dog between you!" Kiba was getting angry with this. Hinata sighed and she knew this was only get worse.

" Come on you guys were going to be late for class." Hinata said pulling away from Naruto and Sasuke. All three looked at her together and that crepe her out heck of bad.

" Hinata…Who do you like?" Naruto said smiling. Hinata could feel her cheeks burn.

" What?" Hinata said in a whisper.

" Out of all three of us who is it you like the most?" Sasuke said in a calm voice.

" Gaara." Hinata said in a weird voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings…

A/N: Hope you all had a good turkey day!

Chapter 10: Gaara and Lee!

" Gaara?" Hinata said again with a curious voice. The three boys looked horrified. Hinata looked at all three of them and a bell rung in her head.

" OH no that's not what I-." She was cut off by Kiba's load voice.

" Gaara is in a relationship with Lee!" Kiba was freaking out…a lot.

" Yeah think about that." Naruto added. Sasuke glared at the both of them and opened his perfect mouth.

" Will you two put a sock in it. She was trying to say something." Sasuke lectured and looked back at the sad looking girl.

" Thank you Sasuke. Gaara was calling me over." Hinata said. The three boys looked over at the red that was in fact waving.

" AHH!" Hinata squeaked. Someone had blocked her eyesight with their hands.

" Hinata!" A voice called. Hinata smiled and her vision was given back to her.

" Hi Lee!" Hinata said smiling. Lee faced her and solute

" Hinata there is a art meeting today and Gaara wanted me to tell you since you looked busy over here. Why are they surrounding you?" Lee asked with curious eyes.

" Um well…they are um…asking me out and fighting…" Hinata said in a whisper. Lee looked outraged.

" What is wrong with you three! Ganging up on poor Hinata like that. GAARA!" Lee shouted over. Gaara was over in a flash by Lee's side glaring.

" What is it?" Gaara asked he looked at Hinata with a nodded as if to say "Hi" Hinata smiled a timid smile.

" They are all three asking her out at the same time and forcing her to choose and yelling!" Lee said pointing at them. They all looked ashamed.

" They are hu? Well there is only one way to settle this." Gaara was smirking an evil smile. Lee looked a little scared and opened his mouth.

" Gaara they are not going to fight to the death." Lee stated with a firm voice.

" Ahh." Gaara said pouting to Lee. The soup bowl haired boy patted his boyfriend's head and then his eye twinkled.

" They will all have a day to be with her and so she could get to know them then when she feels like she found someone she likes it will be over!" Lee smiled his evil grin.

" The three boys looked fired up and hopeful. Hinata looked confused and wanted to say something but decided not to.

" Rules." Gaara said. The three teens looked a little horrified at Gaara.

" That is good thinking Gaara." Lee smiled. Gaara looked ready to pounce his lover but didn't.

" First…Either Lee or I will be with you to make sure you don't try anything funny. Second…no kissing or touching in bad places. And third…you will pay for all her expenses. Understand boys!" Gaara looked like a mad man. The three boys nodded.

" Okay while Gaara talked I wrote your names down and put them in this bag I found. Hinata pick one and that will be the first guy who gets to go on a date with you first!" Lee put the bag in front of her and she gently placed a ivory hand in and the boys were all glued to the bag…even the great Uchiha.

" First will be…Naruto! The next is …Sasuke…then last would be Kiba." Lee smiled and patted Hinata's head. "Oh also you guys can not fallow Hinata or come when she is on a date!" Lee placed his hand out to Gaara and the red head took it and they walked inside the building.

" Wow." Naruto said smiling.

" Idiot." Kiba and Sasuke said together. Hinata couldn't believe her long time crush was going to take her on the date first. She felt excited but not as much as she had hoped.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Hinata and Sasuke

Warnings…I don't know really…

A/N: Please for give me for not updating sooner…you can kick me down the stairs if you want.

Chapter 11: First up is NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Hinata dug through her clothes and danced around her room with light steps. She was so happy that Naruto was going to be her first date! She had wanted this since forever…well ever since she met him.

" Hinata what are you doing?" A calm confused voice asked. Hinata turned to see her favorite cousin standing all cool like on her door. Hinata smiled and it made Neji scrunched up is nose in confusion.

" I have a date with Naruto!" Hinata almost screamed out. Neji soon was glaring at her with full force that scared her out of her happy mood. Neji walked over and placed a shaky hand onto her frail shoulder.

" When did this happen? Go out with someone who is smarter and not so A.D ish!" Neji's voice was not calm but rash as every would spilled out of his lips.

Hinata was confused and Neji sighed and removed his hand from her shoulder and walked a few steps back to the door. Hinata was about to say something but Neji spoke first.

" I will have to a company you on this date." Neji said this threw clenched teeth.

" WHAT! NO!" Hinata yelled out surprising not only Neji but herself too. She covered her mouth with an ivory hand and looked to the floor with wide eyes.

" I don't care what you say I'm coming if you like it or not." He had gained his composer and walked out of her room slamming the door behind him.

" NEJI! STOP SLAMING MY DOORS BOY!" Hinata's uncle was yelling from where ever he was. Hinata giggled with satisfaction and went about looking for clothes to wear for the date.

Soon she decided a pair of low cut jeans and a lavender shirt that had no sleeves and tied around her thin ivory neck. The color went with her skin and eyes. She smiled at her shy reflection and grabbed a sweater from her closet and bolted to her living room. Neji was there sitting down next to the blonde boy she had had a crush on like forever.

Naruto must have been sitting there for a while because they seemed to have been glaring at each other for a while. She shyly went up to the blonde and touched the top of his head with her graceful hand. He jumped a little and turned a grin on to her that made a smile on her face. It was weird though, he usually had her blushing even if he had looked at her…weird must be the nerves working or something…right.

" You ready Hinata?" Naruto asked getting up.

" Yes." She answered coming around the couch. He grabbed her hand into his warm tan hand and walked out the door with Neji trailing behind.

" Finally." Gaara said getting up from the front porch. Hinata blushed a little and bowed.

" Sorry I took so long Gaara san" Hinata looked around searching for something.

" What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked curious.

" IS Lee with you Gaara?" Hinata looked back to the red head.

" No, He said that he was stuck at he dojo with his teacher and would go on the next date." Gaara's eyes looked over to the quiet Neji with curious eyes. Neji met those eyes for the first time and opened his mouth.

" I don't want Naruto getting to friendly with her." Neji said glaring at the blonde. Gaara nodded and walked to the car he was driving. It was a nice old model of a mustang and a red that went well with him.

Naruto pulled Hinata along and opened the door for her like a gentleman.

" My lady." He said in a friendly amusing way. Hinata giggled and gracefully slid into the car. It was all leather and it smelled so good in here…she wanted to do what those people did in the commercials of Frabreez.

Naruto and Neji got into the car and soon they were off to somewhere she didn't know. Neji had taken the front seat while Naruto sat in the back with her gossiping. She was enjoying the blonde's company but it seemed different somehow and she couldn't pin it down. She shrugged it off and in grossed her self into Naruto's talk about his new dog that looked like a fox.

Neji stared at the two in the back seat the whole time they were driving. Gaara was not talking and would sometimes look at them in the back. Gaara drove into a small parking lot and got out of the car. The others followed him out too smiling.

" This is the best Japanese restaurant you will ever see in America!" Naruto was very excited and jumped on the heel of his feet. Hinata smiled at how childish he was.

" Let's go eat." Hinata shyly held out her hand and he took it pulling her inside. The place was small and you could smell all kinds of Japanese's dishes cooking. Hinata smiled as they took their seats and waited for the people to come take their order. Neji and Gaara sat in a different table but close enough to hear them.

" So Hinata what are you going to order?" Naruto asked giggling and looking at his menu. Hinata scanned hers and looked over it with interested eyes.

" Oh I want Karaage and Gyoza" Hinata smiled. Naruto looked at his menu and put it down.

" Then I will have Miso ramen with fried pork and a dish of potstickers…we can share if you want?" Naruto said as he sent her a dazzling smile.

" That sounds good." Hinata smiled back at him. She didn't know why she felt different towards him but it confused her even more. Wasn't this what she wanted?

The lady came over and they ordered and in a short time they were ready. It was nice she liked her food and Naruto would tease her with stealing a little bet of food here and there. Naruto could hear snapping of chopsticks in the back of them. Most likely Neji…poor Neji I don't like do this to you but it must happen.

" Why?" Neji asked.

" What?" Gaara asked. Neji looked at him and pounded his head into the wood table. Gaara looked confused and right down ready to get up and move somewhere else.

" Why would she like this blonde kid who is dumb, bipolar, and is!" Neji pounded his head harder onto the table.

" Naruto doesn't have those disorders. Although dumb is right." Gaara's voice was irritated and he looked bored.

" That was so good Hinata. We should come back." Naruto rubbed his belly and smiled.

" Yeah." Hinata had enjoyed herself and was getting tired. Naruto smiled and paid the bill for there dinner.

" Let's go back. Come on you look tired." Naruto helped her up and took her hand in his. Neji and Gaara got up and followed them out the door with the workers bowing and thanking them.

" Well that went well." Neji said glaring at the blonde.

" I guess. Although Hinata was a little different." Gaara said noticing something different in the shy girl.

" What do you mean?" Neji was curious but Gaara made no move to answer the boy next to him. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his red car. With the night over and tomorrow almost here anything can happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: There will be more…hahaha

A/N Thanks for reading and waiting! I can be pretty lazy…Not as lazy as my friend….

Chapter 12: Next up…Sasuke Uchiha

" WHEN DID THIS ALL HAPPENED? WHERE WAS I?" Tenten screamed at her friend! Hinata blushed and felt ashamed that she had forgot to call her best friend.

" Sorry…" Hinata bowed and hugged her friend. Tenten blushed at the contact of Hinata's soft round boobies.

" Your lucky that you're so cute." Tenten pushed her friend off gently.

" I'm forgiven?" Hinata smiled.

" Yes. Let me come on the next date okay?" Tenten walked inside the school building with Hinata.

" Sure…Neji will probably want to come and watch again." Hinata smiled at her friend's new dreamy expression.

Hinata walked to her first period class where Sasuke saved her a seat right next to him. She shyly sat down and thanked him in a quiet voice. She was a little afraid to get close to Sasuke because of that girl with the pink hair. She had bumped into her and made her spill all her papers on the floor.

" Are you ready for our date tonight?" Sasuke had such a pretty voice. She blushed and he couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't now what to say she was nervous and her heart was racing like a car on turbo.

" I uh I hmm yes." Hinata was starting to shake a little. She had remembered his lips on her and how he hugged her in the closet. Sasuke placed a cool hand on her warm one and then intertwined his ivory fingers into hers. Hinata was red and her mind was now racing with questions and doubts and her heartbeat was sky high…wait! Her vision was going and soon it was black and peaceful.

She could feel herself floating and her worries floated away like washing of dirt. She didn't want to leave this calm and peaceful place but reality was calling her back.

" Hinata are you okay?" That was Sasuke's voice.

" Yes." Her voice was quiet and she couldn't get where she was…Oh she had fainted.

" You fainted." It was another voice. Who? Neji!

" I know Neji." Hinata sat up and her eye's popped out in surprise. There in the nurse's office were all her friends! Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Sai, Temari, Haku, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

" Wow." The room was filled with laughter. Sasuke still had a hold on her hand and was being nice and gentle towards her. Asking if she needed anything or if she was conformable.

School soon ended and Hinata was in her room trying to figure out what to were…She looked in her closet and doors and then her second closet that she forgot she had. Then BAM! There it was the perfect dress to be!

She slipped it on and looked at her self in the mirror. She had a blush on her face at how low cut the dress was. Her boobs made the dress look sexy in her opinion. She liked the midnight blue though and it went down and stopped just above her knees.

She quickly came down the stairs not to keep Lee waiting for her. She couldn't see why they were giving the ride…they could have borrowed on of theirs right?

" HINATA!" That was Neji and his over protectioness. (Not a real word)

" Yes?" Hinata looked at her cousin with innocents.

" WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Neji was staring at her.

" A dress." Hinata said…what does it look like?

" YOU ARE NOT WEAR-" She was cut off by a peach colored hand.

" Sorry Hinata. Sasuke is waiting outside." Tenten smiled.

" Thanks Tenten. You're the best." Hinata bolted out the door with Her best friend and struggling cousin.

" Wow. Hinata you look great." Sasuke was glued to her.

" Yes Indeed Hinata chan! You look pretty." Lee was bouncing around. Gaara was hiding in a shadow of the car waiting for them.

" Thanks you guys." Hinata was blushing…she never had any comments like that from Naruto…Or any one really…just friends and family.

" Alright…We are going in the LIMO!" Lee shouted and hoped into the front seat along with Gaara the driver. Neji and Tenten were in the middle while Hinata and Sasuke got the back.

" Where we going?" Hinata asked. Sasuke put his arm around her and smiled.

" We are eating at a five star restaurant. Italian food is quiet tasty." Sasuke licked his lips, which had Hinata blushing.

" Wow…that sounds nice. How is uh Itachi san?" Hinata was speaking quietly so she wouldn't stutter.

" He left back to his boyfriends house…again." Sasuke looked out the window and the passing cars.

In about fifteen minutes they made it and got out of the car. Hinata looked up at the nice building and her eyes gleamed with tears. It was so pretty. It was a clear restaurant and you could see the stars as you ate and was lit by candles…a small orchestra played quietly.

" Do you like it?" Sasuke asked pulling her into a small hug. Sasuke took her chin so he could see her face. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

" Hinata I'm sorry we can eat somewhere else if you want?" Sasuke pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

" No. It's perfect. Thankyou." Hinata wiped the tears and smiled.

" Hey no touching." Lee said. He had come out of the car.

" Sorry." Sasuke let go of Hinata with a smirk.

" Where is Tenten and Neji?" Hinata looked a little worried. The four teens opened the middle door of the car and were too speechless to express.

In the car Tenten and Neji were making out and their clothes were a little messy. Apparently if they hadn't walked in they might have gone further…says the author.

" Oh Ready? Let's go in then." Tenten smiled getting out and striating her clothes. Neji did the same and pulled Tenten with him into the restaurant.

" I'm going to have bad dreams now." Hinata mumbled.

" Me too." Sasuke stared after his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Stuff.

A/N " Welcome to my life" by simple plan! My favorite song in the whole wide world!

Chapter 13: Isn't this story about me?

Hinata walked into the restaurant and started to dart her eyes in different directions and her eyes always went up to the stars that were outside.

Sasuke was enjoying her wonder at how pretty she thought this place was. In fact he liked it him self as well and was glad he chose this one and not that other one across town.

" Yes, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." A kind lady asked. She was very pretty in Hinata's opinion. The lady kept her eyes on Sasuke but Sasuke was only looking at Hinata and staying a close distance. Hinata had felt a little weird that the lady was starring at Sasuke…why?

" Yes that is us." Sasuke said smoothly and not tacking his eyes off Hinata's blushing cheeks.

" Right. This waiter will help you to your tables." The lady pointed her way out to a guy with short black hair and his skin was pale. The waiter turned around and Sasuke and Hinata's jaw dropped to the floor.

" Sai?" Hinata whispered.

" Sasuke and Hinata. Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." He smiled. Hinata always though that Sasuke and Sai had looked alike…just a little.

" I didn't know you needed money Sai." Sasuke seemed shocked.

" Oh this? It's to teach me a lesson about earning and spending money. Father caught on that I was into men and so he took money and my car. So now I have job…I actually like it." Sai smiled and them pushed them along through crowded tables.

" Okay, reservations for Gaara." The lady smiled again.

" Yes." Gaara glared. It scared the lady and she sent the red head and Lee away to their tables fast.

" I would like a VIP table please." Neji walked up to the lady. The lady blushed but Neji ignored her and took a quick glance at Tenten. Tenten was staring up at the sky with a small smile on her rosy cheeks.

" For one? Mr. Hyuga?" The lady smiled at him still blushing.

" For two. My future wife." A smirk lit up the ivory skin male. Tenten was to occupied to hear or watch Neji she really liked this place.

" What?" The lady glared. Neji glared back and opened his mouth.

" I would like to speak to the owner." Neji glared. The lady looked scared but rung a bell that was at the bottom of the ringer. Neji stood closer to Tenten but glared at the lady with hatred.

After a couple of minutes a Man with long tan hair walked up to the check in.

" Neji my dear boy what can I do for you? IS there no seats left?" The man gave a kind smile.

" Mr. Yamanaka, I believe your registration girl can't keep her mind on the job and also she was very rude to my friend here." Tenten snapped out of her trance to see three people looking at her.

" Is there something on my face?" Tenten blushed touching her face. Neji smirked and turned back to the owner.

" Oh I see. Well then I am sorry but our customers are not happy, then I must let you go. That means leave and never come back." The owner nodded and was gone. The girl ran out of the restaurant in tears.

" I'm confused." Tenten bent her head to the side in confusion. Neji smiled and he called a waiter over. The young male showed them to their seats that were right behind Sasuke and Hinata.

" You know Sasuke and Hinata look cute together." Tenten smiled looking at her bestfriend.

" I guess. As long as it's not Naruto…He is nice but he's not in love just infatuated. Sasuke on the other hand he has this look in his eyes every time he looks at her…but I can't be sure." Neji looked over to his other two friends Gaara and Lee.

" Hey Neji and Tenten." It was a girly call. The two teens stared behind them and eyes were wide.

" Ino and Choji?" Tenten was schocked. Ino always went for the hot sexy guys like Sasuke.

" Yeah surprising but I really do like Choji." Ino smiled and hugged the chubby guy.

" Hey that's cool." Neji smiled at his friends.

" I see you have a date too. We'll leave you alone." Ino said pushing Choji with her. Tenten stared wide eye at Ino and seemed like she wanted to say something.

" Tenten what's wrong?" Neji smirked. Tenten blushed at him and then glared.

" Are you making fun of me?" Tenten glared and got up.

" Hey what! No I was just…" He was cut off by Tenten.

" So what if I'm poor and not popular! Why are you people so mean?" Tenten ran out of the room with Neji following behind her.

Hinata and Sasuke stared after them worried plastered Hinata's face. Sasuke seemed to have a little worry in his eyes.

" Don't worry Neji will make it alright." Sasuke smiled.

" Yeah but…she likes him." Hinata shifted her glance to Sasuke and back at the door.

" Like I said he will make it better." Sasuke smiled.

" Wait you mean?" Hinata's wide eyes were full of surprise.

" Yes." Sasuke smiled and place his cool hand onto her ivory ones. A blush was put on Hinata's cute cheeks.

" HEY NO TOUCHING!" Lee shouted across the table.

" Got it." Sasuke smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Realy I don't know. I make it up as I go along.

A/N Thanks for reading!

Chapter 14: What about me?

Tenten was almost out of the restaurant but a pale arm caught her. She looked up to glare at the person. It was a popular guy at her school, he was a great artist…well from what she had heard.

" Please no running young lady. I believe you were with Neji?" Sai gave a kind smile. Tenten glared and yanked her arm away from the pale hand.

" That is my business." Tenten spat. Sai only smiled at her and then he turned his head to see a gasping Neji.

" Tenten." Neji walked up tot he girl with the buns.

" Leave me alone Neji."

" I'm going to leave you two alone." Sai walked off.

" Please I didn't mean anything by the smirk. Ino was giving us privacy." Neji said desperate to get her to change her mind.

" No! You were making fun of me." Tenten was trying to hold back tears. Neji stared at her the he embraced her into a tight hug shocking her. She tried to struggle but his embrace was too strong.

" Tenten please. I would never want to hurt you. You…you mean a lot to me." Neji said in a whisper and tighten his arms around her.

" What?" Tenten whispered. She couldn't believe this…was he trying to tell her that he…

" Tenten, I'm trying to tell you that I like you." Neji forced his lips onto hers. Tenten couldn't believe this was he was he? She blacked out from shock.

" Crap." Neji growled then placed her on his back and headed back to the table.

" OH MY GOD! What did you do?" Lee said staring at Neji and Tenten.

" I kissed her and she fainted." Neji replied smugly. Hinata and Sasuke were staring at them with smiled…Sasuke was smirking…

" Good for you Neji!" Ino whistled. Neji smirked and placed the girl on the soft cushion of the seats.

" See Hinata I told you he got it." Sasuke smirked making Hinata blush. Hinata giggled while the Uchiha watched with interest at how cute the sound was.

The rest of the night went smoothly and Hinata and Sasuke were in deep conversation about a movie they both liked. Neji would occasionally give glares but paid most attention to Tenten…she was still asleep. Gaara and Lee were quiet…well Gaara was but he always-paid close attention to the talkative Lee. Ino and Choji had left to go see a movie and gave their regards to Tenten. Soon the little group left the nice restaurant and hopped into the limo.

" I had a good time Sasuke. Thankyou so much." Hinata blushed. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the girl lightly on the cheek. The girl's blush deepened to red. Since they were in the back Lee or Gaara couldn't see them. Sasuke smirked to himself.

" I had a lovely time with you too." Sasuke gave a charming smile.

" I'm glad." Hinata said looking down at her lap.

The Limo dropped off Hinata and off first and then they took Tenten home…Neji knew the way…STALKER! He got off the car and said he would get home by him self. Sasuke moved to the front of the car where Lee and Gaara were glaring at him.

" What?" He asked still smirking.

" We saw that." Lee glared.

" Saw what?" Sasuke asked giving them a charming smile.

" That kiss on the cheek. Don't act stupid! We are not dumb." Gaara glared and took off.

" Fine. How did you know?" Sasuke asked."

" Cameras." Gaara simply smirked at this and Lee blushed. This confused Sasuke but ignored it…He didn't want to know.

" You know we should have put some penalties if they actually did touch Hinata." Lee said staring out the window.

" Yeah. Hinata didn't seem to mind." Sasuke smirked.

" Shut it Sasuke and sit back quietly." Gaara was glaring through the mirror.

Hinata felt extremely happy when she woke up that morning…she was having second thoughts about Naruto and it made her feel weird. Sasuke was so different then Naruto.

" You seem happy." Hinata's father said taking a sip of his coffe.

" I am." Hinata smiled as she ate her breackfest. Her father lifted up his eyebrow.

" Really…is it a boy?" Hinata blushed at the question and started to stammer.

" It is father, She is blushing like a fool." Her younger sister teased.

" I see. Where is Neji? I haven't seen him at all and his room looks un touched." Her father had tacken Neji in when his parent's died from a fire. He always treat him like his own son.

" Well he was with my friend Tenten. He said he was going to walk home. I hope nothing happened to him." Hinata was worried.

" I knew they were going to hook up. Hanabi it seems I won out bet so pay up." Hinata looked shocked…never in her life has she seen her father involved with Hanabi's little bets.

" Not fair." The little girl glared but handed over a sack of coins. Hinata sweat dropped.

" So who's the guy?" Her father asked giving Hanabi an eye look.

" I…I don't know." Hinata was blushing.

" Well the other day you were with Naruto…and yesterday you were with Uchiha…so who is it?" The girl looked happy.

" I don't know!" Hinata started to get dizzy and she fell to the floor out cold.

" AH! Lucky." Their father said getting up.

" We can always ask Neji when he gets home." The girl smirked at her father.

" Yeah." Her father smirked as well and then left the room.

Neji woke up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at him. He smiled and hugged the warm body and snuggled closer to it. His eyes were getting droopy again and then…

" Neji get the hell up." Tenten? Neji opened his eyes to see Tenten glaring at him.

" Tenten? What are you doing at my house?" Neji asked letting go of her and leaped onto a pillow.

" You mean my house." Tenten stated.

" No mine." Neji said stuggling onto a pink pillow…

" Neji get up your going to be late for school." Tenten smirked. She started to poke him on his sides. Her prize was a rumble of laughter deep from the heart.

" Ahh I see little Neji has a weak spot." Tenten smirked and drove out a war between them…TICKLE ATTACK!

Hinata finally got to school, she had to walk slash run there so she wouldn't be late for class. She had ran into Naruto and started to talk to him but he said he had to go do something and would meet up with her later.

" Hey Hinata." That was Kiba smiling at her in a big friendly way. Lee and Gaara were close by…watching of course.

" Hi Kiba. Where is Akamaru?" Hinata asked. She never knew of Kiba ever once leave his faithful dog at home.

" Oh. He was sick and Naruto said he would buy medicine for me since he has first period off.

" How nice of him. I hope Akamaru is okay." Hinata said with a worried face.

" Don't worry Hinata he'll pull through. You know he's not a weak one." Kiba smiled.

" No he's not." Hinata said smiling.

" Good morning." Came a cool voice from behind Hinata. Hinata's cheeks tinted at the memory of Sasuke kissing her cheek. Kiba glared at Sasuke but didn't say anything. In the corner of her eye she saw Gaara and Lee move closer to them.

" Hey Sasuke." Hinata smiled shyly. Her heart was beating out of control. Sasuke smiled.

" Hey Kiba have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked the dog boy.

" Yeah. He went to get medicine for Akamaru." Kiba gritted his teeth a little.

" Oh. Is Akamaru sick?" Sasuke looked a little concerned.

" Yeah. I think he has a cold." Kiba looked a little sad. No matter how much he it burned Kiba up to see Hinata act like this for Sasuke he couldn't hate Sasuke. In fact Kiba never actually hated the Uchiha…he had always admired him a little…good grades and popular.

" Well I hope he feels better. I'll see you two later okay." Sasuke gave a wink at Hinata and left.

" PLEASE FUCK ME UCHIAH!" Came a girly voice. Hinata and Kiba turned to See a pink girl jump Sasuke.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Language I think

A/N I am very sorry! My computer was being dumb and so I kicked it out the house and replaced it! I shall try to make this chapter GOOD!!

Chapter 15: Bad and Good days

"Yeah, I think he has a cold." Kiba looked a little sad. No matter how much he it burned Kiba up to see Hinata act like this for Sasuke he couldn't hate Sasuke. In fact Kiba never actually hated the Uchiha…he had always admired him a little…good grades and popular.

"Well I hope he feels better. I'll see you two later okay." Sasuke gave a wink at Hinata and left.

"PLEASE FUCK ME UCHIAH!" Came a girly voice. Hinata and Kiba turned to see a pink girl jump Sasuke. IT was Sakura…the most popular girl at the school and president of the Sasuke fan club. Sasuke paled from shock and pushed the girl away from him and started to run for his life. Hinata glared at the girl…something she had never done to anyone.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Kiba asked. Hinata blinked and looked at a concerned face of Kiba's. To Hinata Kiba was like an older protective brother but nothing more. Hinata felt bad about not telling him but she didn't want to hurt him by telling him this and ruining his hopes.

"Nothing." Hinata said before looking back to the floor. Kiba knew right then and their that Hinata would never see him like she does for Sasuke. Would it be wrong to give up on her and would it change anything if they kept going like this. He didn't really want to ruin his friendship with her and he really did like her. What was really bothering his was when did she stop liking Naruto?

"Well I'll see you tonight then. I think I might ditch school to go see Akamaru." Kiba grinned, "Oh and also…Even if you don't choose me…I still want to be your friend." Hinata was too shocked to say any thing but slowly she smiled at him and nodded as he turned to leave.

(TENTEN)

Well I wasn't spying on Kiba and Hinata…I was only doing what any good friend would do! Sure I may be over doing it by stalking her 24/7 at school and camping be her window and following her to school…plus the date thing.

"Tenten what are you doing over here?" AHHH CRAP! I turn around to see my Neji! The guy I started to fall for ever since I was 13! His off colored eyes meet mine and my heart is beating faster as I lose sight of my main objective.

"Stalking Hinata." I say…is it okay to tell your boyfriend your stalking his cousin and by stalking you mean camping out by her window and following her every where.

"So that was you out side her window. I had a feeling…you know you could have come in." HOW DID HE KNOW? Gosh he is so hot and smart…his hair is so long and flowing! I think I want to…touch it. My hand is moving on its own and soon reaches its destination. His hair is so soft and silky…Hey he's blushing…cute.

"It's so soft." I whispered. It IS! YOU GUYS SHOULD TOUCH IT TOO!

"I know. Unlike you I comb it everyday." What a hot jerk. He smirks and leans down and captured my lips with his. I can feel my eyes droop and soon I'm lost in this world of Neji.

"Neji? Tenten?" was that Hinata? Oh yeah I was suppose to be watching her. Neji and I break away and turn to look at her.

"Hey Hinata." I was totally blushing but jerk over here is smirking!

"I saw you when I was talking to Kiba." CRAP! This is so unfair! "Why were you outside my window?" FUCK! My skills of ninja are not working! I play it every night and make sure I hit every mission with a perfect!

"She said she was stalking you." That idiot! He is screwing me over! I should give him a piece of my mind!

" Neji you" I was cut off my Neji putting his lips to mine!

"WOW! Neji." Hinata said. Okay this jerk sure does know how to use his lips.

(IN SCHOOL)

Hinata sat quietly next to Sasuke. She still felt kind of mad when she passed Sakura. Sasuke must have also been mad because he had had ignored her like she didn't exist. This seemed to hut the girl and Hinata felt pity for her because she didn't like to be ignored.

"So I will choose your partners for the cook off for the up coming rally!" That was one of their classes…they were on the committee for this kind of stuff.

"Lee and Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten." After all the non important people in the class was numbered off they started to get their heads together.

"So what should we make Hinata?" Sasuke smiled and had Hinata's heart beating out of control. Sasuke could not help but smile as she tried to hide her blush.

"I…Nikujaga? Hinata suggested. Her eyes were trapped into Sasuke's gaze and found herself leaning closer and close…

"So what are you two doing for your dish?" The teacher asked pulling Hinata out of her trance.

"Nikujaga." Sasuke answered for Hinata…she was in her own little world right now.

"My favorite…Meat and potatoes. Your ingredients are Potatoes Beef or pork: thin sliced Onion Sugar Soya sauce Japanese katsuo soup stock (benito)." The teacher smiled and turned to the next pair.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: ummm….what is this rated again?

Chapter 16: the ingredients to a perfect meal!

Hinata and Sasuke had a week to prepare for the meal and they had agreed to start reviewing on what ingredients to buy and what would work with what. Sasuke was happy that He got to be with her in this project…tonight was the last nigh of the dating and then Hinata will decide on who she wants to be with. Sasuke was nervous and he knew Hinata has had a huge crush on Naruto for like forever!

"Sasuke you okay?" Hinata asked quietly. Sasuke must have been daydreaming because he was staring out into space.

"Yeah I'm fine just spacing out."

"Well okay. So what kind of tea should we serve?" Hinata was ready to write down his reply.

"Well let's do a simple one. Green tea would be fine." Sasuke thought…he didn't really like fancy stuff.

"Alright, and should we do a little dissert?" Hinata asked glancing at him.

"Well sure I'll let you choose that." Sasuke said examining her hair with his dark sexy eyes.

"Alright then…Lets do mochi!" Hinata giggled and wrote it down. Her cheeks were stained red from Sasuke staring at her. However Sasuke still stared and he thought it was so cute the way she blushed and giggled at the small things. He was interrupted by the bell singling for them to change classes. Sasuke glared at the old fashioned bell but then quickly hugged Hinata before he left…quickly.

Hinata's next class was art with Gaara and Sai in it. She enjoyed that class very much. It was a good way to express her self when the past two days were all about boys, blushing, and fainting. All she had to do was go with Kiba and the whole ordeal is over! One problem she was still confused over who she liked.

Hinata picked up her stuff and walked out of the classroom. She was then gripped harshly on the harm by another pale hand and nails painted pink.

"Hinata you're coming with me!" Sakura was persistent and she pulled Hinata through the crowded hallways and into a empty hallway. She pushed the shy girl agents the wall and cornered her with her skinny arms.

Hinata was terrified and she didn't know what the girl wanted with her. The pink haired girl glared at Hinata and snarled a little showing her ugly side.

"Yes…Sakura." Hinata whispered shaking a little.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from Sasuke!"

(Sasuke)

CRAP! I lost sight of that stupid bitch! Where in the hell was she taking my Hinata! I should have acted quicker when I saw that thing grab my Hinata…Let's see here I know they went down hear.

(Tenten)

HELL THE FUCK NO! THAT STUPID SLUT IS SO GETTING HER ASS KIKED! HOW DARE SHE GRABB HINTA LIKE THAT! I'm glad I caught that in the corner of my eye oh poor Hinata I'm coming to save you!

(Neji)

Dam it where did Tenten run off to? She was with me a while ago wasn't she…The bell is about to ring and I have the next class with her so I guess I will see her there…but…ahh what the hell I'm going to go find that girl and maybe I might just get something out of it…not to be nasty of course…

(Lee and Gaara)

"Should we go after them?" Lee asked worried about Hinata. Gaara stared at his lovers concern face then to Hinata's scared one and then to Sasuke peering around. Gaara sighed and patted his lovers head.

"Why not…I may just see some blood be spelt!" Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and pushed his way through the crowed of kids.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata

Warnings: Do dip!

Chapter 17: Team fry GO!

(Sasuke)

Dam IT where the hell is that stupid slut? She is going to pay if she ever lays a hand on Hinata. Dam this is my fault if only I had stayed with her this would not have happened. Dam where the hell is Sakura and Hinata and these stupid teens won't get out of my WAY!

"SASUKE!" That voice sounded very angry…Should I turn around? Might as well but they better slow me down or else. Oh its Tenten…is that a sword?

"Um Tenten…Is that a…"

"It's a sword! What does it look like! Come on I SAW THAT THING TAKE HINATA DOWN THIS HALLWAY! She's so dead!" Wow Tenten is scary when angry and memo to self do not angry at all or I might end up dead. Poor Neji has a handful with this girl I feel sorry for him.

(Neji)

What the hell is Tenten doing with Sasuke? She wouldn't cheat on me with this thing? No Hinata is too special for her to hurt my cousin and also Tenten is in love with me! So why in the HELL is she with that guy and is that a sword?

(Lee and Gaara)

"Let's take this short cut." Gaara pulled Lee down a hallway and voices could be heard and a muffle was echoing down the now empty halls. The bell had already rung and so they were able to locate the missing girl.

(Hinata and Sakura)

"Did you hear me bitch?" Sakura growled out spit landing on Hinata's face. Hinata didn't say anything she just stood there looking at her shaking hands.

"HEY LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND!" Sakura roughly pulled Hinata's chin up and had her stare into green jade eyes to lavender soft ones. Hinata gulped and just stared at her with a blank expression.

Sakura glared and low fierce growl erupted from her mouth and a pale hand was now raised into the air and swung down hitting skin and the echoing sound filled the empty halls.

Hinata's head snapped the side and her long hair covered her beautiful face and the echoes died down. All was silent in the halls and the school seemed ghastly like an empty old shack that came out of a hunted house.

"See bitch, I'm serious! Stay away from my man!" Sakura smirked and turned her back.

"Was that all you got?" The voice was showed no sign of shyness. Sakura turned back with a shocked face. Hinata turned her face back and her cheek was slightly red but other then that Hinata was still as beautiful as ever in fact she was prettier then all the girls in the school it's just that her hair always hid her beauty.

"What did you say?" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This shy little wall flower was talking back to her.

"I said you hit like an infant." Hinata said with a calm voice. Sakura was taken back but got a grip of her self. She leaped forward fist curled and strike with full force however Hinata's palm caught it and with two fingers poked The pink haired girl in the side then in the other side. Sakura pulled back and held onto her side.

"My father funs a privet fighting style for our clan. You just messed with the wrong person." Hinata said with a calm expression. Sakura bent down and started to cry and the tears made her make up run making her look pathetic.

There was an abrupt applauses and Hinata turned quickly around to a group. Hinata's face became one big blush as her friends smiled at her. This of course caused Hinata to fain from embarrassment.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: IDK

Parings: Sasuke and Hinata…

**A/N TWO MORE DAYS! SUMMER! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

Chapter: 18 Blossoms!

Hinata opened her off colored eyes to see she was surrounded by her friends. She sat up from the floor and smiled at her friends remembering what she had done. She usually never fought agents people only her clan which taut their own style. Violence was not something she likes to resort to but Sakura was getting on her nerves and that thing with Sasuke.

There was no mistaking it she liked Sasuke more that a friend. The only problem really is that she doesn't know what to say to him and she is going to have one last date with Kiba and then she will have to choose.

"Hinata are you okay?" That was Lee staring at her with big eyes. Hinata felt on coming giggles and soon the room was filled with laughter. Everything so far could happen to anyone but it just so happens it happened to her. She was lucky to have friends that believed and loved her.

"I'm fine Lee, thanks for asking." Hinata's giggles died down and then she jumped up really fast.

"CLASS!" She screamed and was pulled back before she could run off.

"It's fine, were going to ditch anyway." Sasuke was the one who had grabbed her and was now hugging her from behind. Hinata was blushing now and pulled away a little from Sasuke so she wouldn't faint again.

"Let's go to the mall!" Tenten jumped pulling an irritated Neji along with her. The others followed behind dodging the teachers and made a final run to their cars and drove off. They knew they were in trouble when they get home but who cares! The days were getting hot and summer was just around the corner!

(Naruto and Kiba)

"Say Kiba…were not going to get chosen by Hinata hu?" Naruto said staring at the ceiling of Kiba's house. The dog boy looked towards his best friend and sighed.

"Nope…hung out to dry." Kiba turned back to his dog. Naruto looked back at his friend then to the wall.

"You know that I had a chance to be with her back in middle school but I had eyes for someone else… I've never said this to any one but I had feelings for Sasuke. Then turned out he was into Hinata and so I gave up and then started to like Sakura…" Naruto turned to his friend to see huge eyes.

"You're a man hoe!" Kiba said shocked at the blonde. Naruto glared and baled up his fist.

"I would think you would be more shocked to hear I liked Sasuke then being a man whore!" Naruto growled and crossed his arms in a childish way.

"Coming from you I thought as much idiot." Kiba smirked patting his dog who sniffled.

"Well right now I guess that Sai is free and Sakura is free too!" The blonde stretched and then went back to staring at the wall.

"You can have Sai I'll get Sakura." Kiba barked.

"Whatever you say dog breath." Naruto stared at the clock and glared…they weren't going to school today.

"So you want to get that new video game, the one with the ninjas and some story about a hokage and all that." Kiba asked stroking his dog with gentle fingers.

"Sure? Where is it being sold?" Naruto asked getting up from the floor.

"The mall…where else?" Kiba glared at his friend who was just so stupid… (I swear Kiba is just as dumb as Naruto…not in a bad way of course…Naruto and Kiba are alike)

"Fine." The blonde said grabbing his keys and phone. He had like ten txt messages but ignored them. They where just from Sai, he had met him in art class and after a while became friends.

Kiba got up from his spot on the floor, careful not to move his dog around to much in fear of it throwing up again. He placed the pub onto its little bed and headed out the door right behind Naruto. They looked to the sun and noticed a few blossoms blowing in the gentle breeze before they drove off with a loud screech and blared on BYOB!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Ok well I think that's a good last chapter so I'm done with this story but if u want me to I can write a last chapter but I can't think of anything so give me an idea!**


End file.
